


Зима близко

by Leytenator



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Написано на kingsman-фест по заявке "ПЛИО-ау. Гэри Анвина должны были казнить, пока за ним не пришёл Ночной дозор. И Зима близко."





	Зима близко

— Колымага, — прошипел Эггзи и, споткнувшись об очередной булыжник, выругался сквозь зубы. — Это была всего лишь сраная колымага! Как можно кого-то из-за нее вешать!  
— Два дня назад ты утверждал, что роскошней не видал во всем Вестеросе, — меланхолично заявил Ланс и ловко перепрыгнул через канаву, в которую сам Эггзи, конечно же, угодил только что ушибленной о камень ногой. — И что спицы были из чистого золота, а кони...  
— Заткнись, — процедил Эггзи. — Просто заткнись, а?  
— А герб, на который ты не додумался посмотреть, принадлежал...  
— Если вам хватает сил на разговоры, можете взять с повозки по тюку и нести до ближайшего трактира. Лошади устали. А вы, похоже, нет.  
Эггзи послал затянутой в черное спине Мерлина испепеляющий взгляд и, схватив с повозки первый попавшийся куль, сунул в руки Лансу.  
Самому Эггзи попался мешок с морковкой, но как только он попытался откусить от одной, скотина Мерлин, все так же не поворачиваясь, пообещал держать его на одной моркови до самой Стены.  
Смеркалось. Никаким трактиром и не пахло, а это значило, что ночевать снова придется под открытым небом.  
Эггзи мрачно брел, волоча на спине мешок, сил не было даже на то, чтобы материться. Рядом тяжело дышал Ланс, остальные немногочисленные неудачники, которым совсем скоро предстояло надеть черное, шли впереди. Конечно, им-то тащить, кроме своих грешков, было нечего.  
Ланс оступился и ойкнул, Эггзи закатил глаза и молча вырвал тюк у него из рук.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал, понурившись, Ланс.  
Он был совсем пацан, розовощекий, с чистой кожей, на которой даже прыщей пока не было, с неровно остриженными волосами и в чересчур свободной одежде явно с чужого плеча. Эггзи и сам не отличался высоким ростом, но Ланс был и того ниже. Да уж, несладко ему придется в Дозоре. Хотя, с другой стороны, Эггзи понятия не имел, за что Лансу выпало такое «счастье». Может, отравил кого. Или придушил. Мало ли.   
Сам Эггзи уже давно перестал страдать из-за своей незавидной доли и пер вперед с мрачной решимостью. Да пошло оно все, хуже Блошиного Конца его все равно ничего в жизни не ждало. Королевская Гавань к одним поворачивается своим размалеванным улыбающимся лицом, а к другим, таким, как Эггзи, — исключительно задницей. На Стене, по крайней мере, будут регулярно кормить и не будет Дина. О маме и маленькой сестренке Эггзи старался не думать. Все к лучшему. Одним ртом в семье меньше — и то хорошо. Особенно, когда рот не умеет вовремя захлопываться и к нему прилагается жопа с редкостным умением попадать в неприятности.  
На трактир набрели уже к самой ночи.  
Эггзи свалил оба тюка на повозку под молчаливым, пронизывающим взглядом Мерлина, со вздохом размял плечи и уселся прямо на землю.  
— Рекрут Анвин, встать, — тут же рявкнул тот. Эггзи поднялся, не в первый раз уже думая о том, что петля была не самым худшим вариантом. — С земли едят только псы. Я понимаю, у вас много общего с милыми безмозглыми щенками, и если захотите, сможете проводить все свое время в их компании, когда мы придем на Стену. Но пока что потрудитесь есть, сидя за столом.   
Эггзи моргнул и ухмыльнулся. Он поспешил в трактир вслед за Мерлином и едва не влетел тому в спину.  
— Галахад, — сказал Мерлин непередаваемым тоном. Эггзи порадовался, что не видит сейчас лицо Мерлина, и выглянул из-за его спины.  
На середине трактира, за самым большим столом, окруженный толпой сомнительного вида мужиков с изрядным количеством оружия, восседал какой-то хер с ужасно глумливой улыбкой. Эггзи тут же посочувствовал Мерлину, а спустя секунду, приглядевшись, и себе — тот, кого Мерлин назвал Галахадом, был одет в черное.   
— Это что, бархат? — присвистнул Эггзи и получил тычок в бок от Мерлина.  
— Да, молодой человек. Лучший в Вестеросе. Приятно встретить знатока среди своих будущих коллег.  
— Да подушки в этой колымаге, что я угнал, были им обиты, вот я и...  
После второго тычка Эггзи понятливо заткнулся.  
Скрипнула дверь, он покосился на вошедшего Ланса, который оправлял на себе мешковатую куртку. Поссать ходил, наверное, вот странный, всегда в самые дальние кусты уходит.  
— Раз видеть тебя, Мерлин, твоего очаровательного спутника и не менее очаровательную спутницу.  
Лицо у Ланса вытянулось и стало красным.  
Из-за приоткрытой двери доносились возбужденные голоса других рекрутов.  
Эггзи всегда был сообразительным парнем, поэтому очень быстро понял, что бояться надо вовсе не их.  
— Блядь, — пробормотал он под нос, пытаясь незаметно вытащить из сапога ножик, который, благодаря ловкости рук, удалось спереть в прошлом трактире.  
Галахад медленно поднялся из-за стола и с хрустом потянулся.  
— А я как раз думал, что развлекаться, рассказывая этим господам увлекательные истории о нашей службе, мне уже порядком прискучило.  
— Правда девка, что ли? А я думал, вы только друг друга в вашем Дозоре ебете, — хохотнул ближайший к Галахаду мужик.  
Эггзи, уже не таясь, выхватил и сжал в руке нож.  
— Анвин, выбросьте вашу зубочистку, — раздраженно велел Мерлин. — У крайнего слева неплохой клинок, сумеете отобрать — деретесь дальше им. Ланселот. Ваш — крайний справа.  
Ланс — или как там ее на самом деле звали? — просияла и подмигнула Эггзи.  
Тот хотел было высказать ей все, что думает по поводу взбалмошных девиц, сбегающих из дома в поисках приключений, но в этот момент Галахад тоже ему подмигнул, и на этом желание говорить пропало.  
Зато возникло другое.  
В конце концов, до Стены было идти еще далеко. И черт знает, кто там кого греет долгими холодными вечерами.   
Эггзи подумал, что как только закончит драку, обязательно выяснит этот важный вопрос.   
Ведь зима уже близко.


End file.
